Everything you want
by Haganemaru
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Draco… tout ce qu'il souhaite lui est donné… vraiment tout, même son rêve le plus précieux. DMHP/OS/Soft


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Toujours ma fidèle Tamaki, merci à elle malgré un esclavagisme très poussé XD

**Genre** : Shonen-ai/OS

**Pairing** : Draco x Harry / Ron x Hermione / Dean x Ginny...

**Disclaimer** : J. est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : C'est l'anniversaire de Draco… tout ce qu'il souhaite lui est donné… vraiment tout, même son rêve le plus précieux.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bon allez… je commence à me roder non ? XD Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plait ces petites conneries *_* C'est toujours aussi court par contre )

**Note** : Ce devait être pour la nouvelle année, un peu trop tard pour la correction et vu que j'ai eu l'idée le 1er janvier (vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?), j'ai décidé de le modifier pour l'anniversaire de Draco.

**Note 2** : J'utilise la version anglophone pour son nom car je n'aime pas vraiment le « Drago Malefoy », je trouve que « Draco Malfoy » fait mieux, c'est con comme raison mais bon, c'est juste pour prévenir.

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

Draco soupira mentalement en voyant l'insistance de son ami Blaise sous les ricanements assez discrets de Crabbe et Goyle. Même Pansy Parkinson se retenait de rire face aux singeries discrètes du Serpentard qui essayait de soutirer le souhait le plus précieux de Draco pour son anniversaire.

- Allez, dis-le Malfoy ! Comment veux-tu que nous te l'offrions dans ces cas-là ?

- Tu as quel âge ? soupira une nouvelle fois Draco. J'ai tout ce que je souhaite par mes parents ou mes courtisans. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Ce que tu es sûr de ne jamais recevoir… ton souhait irréalisable.

Draco stoppa sa marche, amenant sur lui un regard surpris et intéressé de ses amis. Ceux-ci, une fois seuls étaient l'opposé de ce qu'un Serpentard devrait être en communauté. Expansif et assez ouvert entre eux. Les Serpentard ne se mélangeaient pas, un Serpentard restait calme et froid vis-à-vis des autres maisons. Mais entre eux, l'amitié marchait parfaitement. Ils pourraient donner leur vie… enfin, s'il y avait rémunération à la clé… pour sauver un ami.

Le jeune Malfoy resta le regard dans le vague en plein milieu du couloir menant à la Grande Salle, réfléchissant vraiment à ce qu'il désirait et un regard émeraude s'imposa directement dans son esprit, suivi d'une crinière noire ébouriffée, un grand sourire joyeux, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un torse finement musclé, des jambes longues, un délicieux petit c…

- Oulà, Draco ! Je crois que tu as ta vision là…

L'exclamation de Pansy, hilare le ramena à la réalité et il s'aperçut qu'un sourire très Poufsouffle venait d'atterrir sur ses lèvres. Avec un grognement, il fronça les sourcils en regardant la petite brune à ses côtés mais le sourcil hautain et taquin de la Serpentarde le fit une nouvelle fois soupirer.

Il y pouvait quoi lui, s'il fantasmait sur Potter depuis qu'il avait onze ans ?

Au début, il croyait que c'était la colère d'avoir été publiquement rejeté dans le train… ensuite, la rage de voir que le brun était le célèbre Harry Potter, celui que tout le monde connaît. Lui qui voulait être reconnu autrement que par son nom, malgré lui, il avait été furieux en voyant que ce gosse efflanqué avait tout pour lui. Il avait été jaloux de Weasley et Granger qui participaient volontairement à ses aventures et, bien qu'ils risquent leurs peaux à chaque sortie, il aurait bien voulu les partager avec Potter également. De fil en aiguille, malgré les remarques sur son obsession de la part de ses amis, Draco continuait d'affronter Potter, désirant une réaction violente pour une empoignade rugueuse, le contact de la peau bronzée contre la sienne, de ses coups qui les torturaient tous deux était plus que suffisant pour le moment… jusque dans les rêves du jeune sorcier dont Potter faisait partie intégrante. Si au début, ils restaient softs, il se voyait serrer la main du Balafré en acceptant son amitié, ça virait au carrément pornographique voire limite sadomasochiste avec les années, scènes où Potter était nu, allongé sur son lit, attaché et gémissant sous le bon vouloir du Serpentard…

Il se l'était avoué, il désirait Potter, mais de là à l'aimer, il y avait une limite…

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ses rêves étaient bruyants… très très bruyants… et que dans le dortoir des Serpentard, même si le luxe régnait et que les lits étaient éloignés les uns des autres, dans la nuit noire, chaque gémissement, chaque murmure semblait décuplé et donc, ses amis avaient compris assez vite entre deux « Ohh Potter ouiii » et « Harryyyy… » qui était le partenaire des délires nocturnes de leur Prince. Le choc la première fois quand Draco avait crié sa jouissance… suivi d'un fou rire silencieux quand ils l'avaient vu se ruer dans la salle de bain avec un « Putain de merde » très roturier. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les avait le plus surpris… souvent entre ses gémissements, un « Oh Harry… je t'aime » était tendrement murmuré…

Oui, Draco Malfoy aimait Harry Potter, et cela durait depuis un moment maintenant…

- Alors ? Décidé à nous dire ? demanda Blaise avec un rictus amusé…

- Ecoute, tu veux vraiment savoir ? souffla Draco pour être tranquille.

- Oui, allez, dis-nous tout…

- Donc, je veux : Qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle, que Saint Potter se lève devant tout le monde, professeurs, élèves, animaux je m'en fiche, vienne vers moi, me regarde, me sourit et me roule un patin du feu de Merlin.

Le silence se fit alors que ses amis le regardaient avec amusement, nullement choqué par ce souhait qu'ils prévoyaient…

- Et… s'il le fait ? demanda Gregory. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Si après ça, il se recule, me sourit timidement comme il le fait quand il est gêné, il aura même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui saute dessus pour marquer mon territoire…

- Et bien… on ne peut que souhaiter que ton rêve se réalise mon cher Malfoy…

- Ouais, je peux toujours rêver donc ! grogna Draco de sa voix traînante.

Blaise pouffa discrètement en voyant Draco s'avancer vers les portes de la Grande Salle, échangeant un regard amusé avec Pansy et Théodore Nott qui venait de les rejoindre en pointant son pouce en signe de complicité.

Le côté « adverse » était prêt… Blaise espérait que Finnigan et Weasley ne se trompaient pas sur les sentiments de Potter.

* * *

Ron souriait doucement en regardant les yeux vagues de son meilleur ami se poser avec une fascination étrange sur son bol de chocolat chaud qu'il buvait par intermittence. La bouille ronde et douce était partie depuis le temps et les combats avaient sculpté son corps. Combats, heureusement terminés avec la défaite cuisante du mage noir… à croire qu'il n'avait pas prévu la révolte de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts et aspirants en la présence des Malfoy, Zabini et des autres.

Le jeune sorcier échangea un regard amusé avec Seamus qui pouffa doucement par-dessus sa tasse de café en fixant à son tour Harry. Dire aussi, à entendre les sons de la nuit et les gémissements que produisait leur ami, ils pouvaient comprendre pourquoi le brun était si fatigué…

Gémir toute la nuit après Draco Malfoy avait de quoi fatiguer n'importe qui…

La première fois qu'ils avaient entendu ça, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Neville s'étaient redressés comme un seul homme avant de rougir violemment. Ce que vivait Harry devait être très chaud vu sa voix rauque et haletante.

Qu'il fantasme sur un garçon passait facilement vu que dans le monde sorcier, les homosexuels étaient monnaie courante. L'amour n'ayant pas d'yeux, la magie étant attirée par une autre, les couples mâles étaient fréquents. Maintenant que la potion pour avoir des enfants était légalisée par le ministère, rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher les sorciers de se marier et de se reproduire entre eux…

C'était plutôt le fait qu'il fantasmait depuis ses quatorze ans sur Draco Malfoy qui avait donné un coup de sang à Ron qui se fit plaqué au lit par Seamus alors qu'il se levait pour étrangler dans son sommeil Harry… ce fut pourtant le doux « Je t'aime… Draco », tendre, fragile et doux de son meilleur ami qui le stoppa vraiment.

Après tout, le jeune homme avait été sevré de tendresse et d'amour dans son enfance, qui étaient-ils pour décider, ou trucider au choix, à sa place ? Il aimait Draco… soit, Ron allait mettre sa rancœur dans sa poche et l'accepter… enfin, dans la limite du possible avec Malfoy.

Pourtant, jamais dans leurs comportements diurnes, on ne décelait une quelconque indication, les deux garçons se battant comme jamais dès qu'ils se voyaient. Cependant, un rapprochement avec les Serpentard s'amorça cette année, dernière année scolaire à Poudlard, dernière chance de rapprocher les deux Princes.

Ron avait reçu un message de Théodore Nott, un ami proche de Draco qui l'invitait avec ses amis, sans Harry Potter, à discuter d'un sujet très personnel. Arrivé là-bas avec les garçons du dortoir sans le Sauveur, Ron assista à la levée des garçons de Serpentard en oubliant Malfoy… La réunion fut mémorable et surprenante, et ainsi commença une amitié, certes méfiante au début mais tintée d'un minimum de respect, entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard à l'insu de leur Directeur… enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous.

L'affaire était sérieuse, la réunion se passa en début d'année scolaire et ensuite, un « jeu » s'instaura dans les dortoirs des septièmes années de Gryffondor, des paris lancés à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. A tour de rôle, un garçon était tiré au sort et ses amis, après concertation lui donnaient son gage.

Neville Londubat avait ainsi dû prendre son courage à deux mains et envoyer bouler assez vertement Severus Rogue qui était en train de s'acharner sur lui à cause d'une potion ratée. Son « Mais vous m'emmerdez à zieuter sans arrêt mon chaudron, allez tyranniser une autre personne, merde ! » résonna clairement, figeant le professeur mieux qu'un Stupéfix. Le silence dans la salle de classe fut troublé par quelques pouffements discrets venant de quatre autres sorciers, et c'est avec cinquante points retirés à Gryffondor, vite rattrapés par l'équipe de Quiddich, et un « Sortez vous calmer » que Neville a accomplit son pari.

Seamus Finnigan dut charmer Madame Pomfresh pendant deux longues heures, son charme Irlandais marchant à plein régime et ainsi, il obtint un rendez-vous qui, pourtant, se révéla très agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se découvrirent des points communs et Seamus décida réellement de s'orienter pour être médicomage à la fin de ses études, poussé par une infirmière très flattée d'avoir inspiré cette vocation.

Dean Thomas et Ronald Weasley durent, à quelques semaines près, demander à sortir avec Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ces deux garçons, désespérément amoureux des demoiselles n'osaient jamais se déclarer… ils durent prendre sur eux… et obtinrent gain de cause, même si Ron était maintenant forcé de réviser autant que sa petite amie, ce qui était une torture perpétuelle pour l'éternel flemmard.

Vint le tour de Harry Potter mais celui-ci avait confiance. Son courage suffisait à prendre n'importe quel pari et les refus étaient impossibles. Ses amis n'allaient pas lui faire faire quelque chose d'humiliant, les gages depuis le début étaient donnés en concertation et selon le souhait secret de la personne.

Dean revint à la table après une confirmation de Théodore Nott… Les Serpentard arrivaient, il leur fallait se dépêcher de lancer le pari de Harry… et de réveiller celui-ci.

- Harry ! Hey mon pote ! appela Ron.

- Hnn…

- Réveille-toi mec, on a ton pari ! s'exclama Seamus, attirant l'attention de Harry, mais aussi des autres Gryffondor autour de lui, au courant des paris que faisaient les élèves de septième année du dortoir de Potter.

- Maintenant ? soupira Harry en se redressant.

- Ouais… donc, tu es prêt ? demanda Dean.

- Autant que possible ! répondit le jeune sorcier en se frottant un œil sous son verre de lunette.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard et le tournèrent vers Harry avec amusement, le faisant se figer un instant avec un « Quoi ? » méfiant.

- Alors, la première personne qui poussera les portes de la Grande Salle, peu importe qui elle est et son sexe, tu te lèveras, tu iras la voir, tu lui souriras et tu lui rouleras un patin du feu de Dieu ! raconta Dean.

- De quoi ? cria Harry.

- C'est ton pari, tu es le seul à ne pas en avoir eu, on l'a tous fait…

- Mais… imagine que c'est… je sais pas moi….Cho Chang ? elle va plus me lâcher ! s'horrifia Harry, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Un rire éclata côté Gryffondor, attirant le regard des autres tables sur eux. Ils étaient tous au courant des problèmes qu'avait le jeune sauveur avec son ancienne petite amie. Celle-ci, décidée à le reconquérir usait et abusait d'habileté pour coincer le jeune homme dans un coin du château.

- Tu te défiles Potter ? nargua Seamus en voyant du coin de l'œil les portes s'ouvrir.

- Tu aimerais bien, Finnigan ! répondit Harry avec un rictus en se levant.

Le jeune homme se retourna, regardant qui, il devrait embrasser et se figea soudainement… soit il y avait machination, ce qu'il ôta de son esprit en voyant les regards stupéfaits de ses amis… soit il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Draco Malfoy venait d'ouvrir les portes se tenant encore dans l'encadrement à parler à Blaise Zabini derrière lui.

- Harry… appela Ron. Faut que tu y ailles…

- Ron, tu… tu ne peux pas me demander ça…

- On connait tes rêves Harry ! intervint Neville avec douceur. Prends ton célèbre courage à deux mains et vas-y.

En se mordillant les lèvres, le brun se leva de son banc, remontant ensuite l'allée jusqu'à se trouver dans le dos de Draco qui se figea en voyant Blaise regarder avec stupéfaction derrière lui. Le blond se retourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui, si vert, de Harry.

Draco retint son souffle, entre son souhait émis et la réalité si familière, il avait peur de se pincer pour se réveiller. Il vit un doux sourire naître sur les lèvres de Harry alors que l'incertitude faisait briller le regard émeraude. Dans un battement de cœur et le silence complet de la Grande Salle, deux mains vinrent prendre son visage, écrin de chaleur sur ses joues avant qu'une bouche tendre n'attrape la sienne.

Baiser doux et chaud, les lèvres mêlées dans un tendre combat qui les laissa fiévreux et tremblants alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer les langues avides de se découvrir. Les mains de Draco vinrent prendre Potter à la taille, le rapprochant de lui alors que celles de Harry quittaient ses joues pour s'enfouir dans la chevelure de Draco, l'ébouriffant légèrement. La langue de Draco chercha sa complice, goûtant le chocolat avalé plus tôt par Harry. Les yeux se fermèrent, ignorant les sourires ravis de leurs amis, les poings cognés les uns contre les autres du côté Gryffondor, le regard hautain mais satisfait des Serpentard…

Pourtant, il restait une chose à faire…

Harry se recula doucement, la bouche rouge et légèrement gonflée par leur baiser passionné. Il se lécha doucement la lèvre du bas avec lenteur, goûtant encore la fraîcheur de celle de Draco sur lui et releva des yeux brillants de milles feux vers son vis-à-vis. Le regard de Draco était surpris et affamé, ses yeux si clairs étaient assombris par une attente avide qui le poussa à sourire timidement en se frottant la nuque d'une main nerveuse.

- Heu… D… Malfoy… je… Je voudrais te dire… je… je t'…

Pourtant, il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase… ni aucune des autres après ce moment-là… Draco vint reprendre sa bouche violemment en le plaquant contre lui. Les cris de surprise et de joie autour d'eux se firent oublier, les applaudissements de Dumbledore, levé, de Pompom Pomfresh, de Minerva MacGonagall après un temps de surprise. Le regard dégoûté, limite nauséeux de Severus Rogue, les accolades viriles de Ron et Seamus, de Neville et Dean, Dean et Ron ayant leurs petites amies émues dans les bras. Les larmes de rage de Cho Chang, les cris de désespoir des sorciers et sorcières qui auraient aimé être la personne qu'enlaçait Harry ou Draco, tout se fit oublier, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers dans un monde chaud… doux… aimant…

… qui fut troublé par Blaise avec un : « Joyeux anniversaire, Draco ».

Le jeune homme souriait dans le baiser, amenant dans le même temps un sourire à Harry qui essaya également de lui souhaiter son anniversaire avant qu'il ne se fasse couper par les lèvres de Draco et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils se firent repousser hors de la Grande Salle jusque dans le couloir par les Serpentard qui refermèrent la porte sur eux, laissant le nouveau couple de Poudlard, le plus sexy et prochainement, le plus sulfureux en paix.

Ils rejoignirent les Gryffondors à leur table, stupéfiant la Grande Salle avant que Dumbledore n'agrandisse encore un peu la table, donnant la place aux Serpentard qui s'installèrent avec leurs amis avec distinction, ignorant royalement les cris et autres exubérances Gryffondoriennes, faisant connaissance avec les autres…

Leur fin d'année s'annonçait plus que prometteuse dorénavant… plus calme aussi.

* * *

**_… Bin voilà voilà quoi… c'est… niais…**

**Bref, Bon anniversaire Draco ^^**

* * *

**Draco en soupirant** : Oh Salazar que c'est niais…

**Hagane** : Je sais…

**Harry** : Euh… c'est mignon… on dira ça…

**Naruto** : Dis, Hagane… c'est pas aussi niais pour nous hein ?

**Hagane** : Non, vous c'est du lemon…

**Draco** : De quoi ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous, on y a pas droit ?

**Hagane** : Car je n'en voulais pas ?

**Draco** : Mais c'est du favoritisme !

**Sasuke** : Assumé, assumé le favoritisme, il fallait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces avant.

**Draco en écarquillant les yeux** : Mais j'y peux rien moi si elle est assez cruche pour débuter le DMHP que maintenant !

**Hagane** : Hey !

**Sasuke** : D'un côté, niveau intelligence d'Hagane, il ne faut pas s'étonner, elle a commencé en préférant le SasuSaku et NaruHina pour nous…

**Hagane** : Non mais hey !

**Draco** : Ouais… elle nous aura au moins épargné ça…

**Harry** : Elle a du être blonde dans une autre vie…

**Hagane, Naruto et Draco** : HEY !

**Hagane** : Mais putain, c'est ma fête !

**Draco** : Théoriquement, ça aurait du être la mienne…

**Harry avec un rictus** : Je peux te faire ta fête, Malfoy, si tu veux…

**Naruto en gloussant** : C'est très… comment dire… à connotation sexuelle ce que tu viens de dire…

**Harry** : C'est fait pour…

**Draco** : Même pas en rêve, Potter, même pas en rêve…

**Harry** : Dans un mois, tu ne diras pas ça…

**Draco** : QUOI ? Il se passe quoi dans un mois ! Hagane !

**Hagane sifflote en détournant le regard** : Je sais pas…

**Draco en tirant sa baguette** : Putain… Legilime…

**Harry** : Silencio ! Non mais… il aurait…

**Hagane** : Je crois que j'ai plus à craindre de vous deux que des deux autres…

**Naruto et Sasuke en les fixant** : J'ai l'impression, oui…


End file.
